Trouble, trouble and trouble!
by anil13
Summary: First fichelp me!.Masaya dump Ichigo which enters in the season of reproduction, Zakuro has cancer, Lettuce is pregnant, Minto become poor, Puding enters in puberty, the aliens return to take over the Earth,...and this is only the begining!
1. Can it be worse than this? Yes!

Hello to everybody!!! This is my first English fan fiction (I actually started to write one in Italian three days ago). I am writing this for two reason: one- I like to tell story, two- I need to improve my English.

So I will be happy if you help me to correct my grammar.

**Gary:"Don't listen her! This is only a trap to wash your brains. Run right now if you want to live!"**

You again! First on my blog, then to Efp (it's an Italian fan fiction site) and now here! Why do you keep following me?

**Gary:" Cos I like to torment you!"**

I give up. Stay. But do not interrupt me!

**Gary:" In your dreams!"**

Sigh...

Before Gary interrupt me, I was going to say

**Gary:" That she is mentally sick."**

That's it, you've cross the line!

_Gary know what follow now. He become white of fear. The sound of pain started._

_Click, click, click,..._

_All of once, four little cat aper in front of him._

**Gary:" Not them again!"**

_Gary run away followed by the little cats (for the confused one, this little cute kitty's shit over Gary)._

I still don't know how he took them of last time. Well,... before Gary interrupted me

**Gary:"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

grrrr, grrrrr,...

I wanted to say that I'm putting an survey on. Who do you like the most: Masaya, Ryou or Kisshu.

The Italian fans loves Kisshu and they are crazy for him,

**Kisshu:" What can I do if I'm sexy."**

for Ryou is no interest,

_Ryou pretend to not be interest, but he's very jealous._

and they like go to hell before be whit Masaya, and kill him whit a machine gun.

**Masaya:" What did I do wrong? The Tokyo girls love me."**

**Everybody:" Because they are stupid zombies, you moron!"**

_Masaya start's to cry._

So from now on I open the survey: WHO DO YOU LIKE THE MOST: Masaya, Ryou or Kisshu?

**Gary **_(covered whit cat's shit) _**:"Can I be in the survey too? Please?"**

_Gary makes puppy eyes (which is very scarry, cos he is two meters tall and he's bold). _

What's wrong whit you, are you mad?

_Gary makes puppier puppy eyes (which is even scarier than before)._

Fine. Who do you like the most: Masaya, Ryou, Kisshu or Gary?

**"Can I be in the survey too?"**

Who are you?

**"I was just passing near. My name is Ben."**

No.

**Ben:"Why?"**

You can do the disclaimer.

**Ben:"Oki-doki smouki pouki."**

_Everybody look Ben thinking "Is he on drugs?"_

**Ben:" What?"**

Nothing.

**Ben:" Whatever. Here it goes... Anil13 doesn't own any character from Tokyo mew mew. Was I good?"**

Yes, now get out.

**Ben:"But..." **_tears filling his eyes._

OUT.

**Ben:" You'll see, you'll see!"**

_Run away crying._

Good, and now I shall begin the story. Ready?

And now, the so long waited:

**EP.1**

Can it be worse than this? Yes!

"You broke up whit me? B-but why?" asked a very surprised Ichigo. When Masaya come to visit her she was very happy. Now she was very desperate.

"Ichigo... I wanted to say to you this before but I couldn't. You were very shocked about the mew stuff, the aliens, Deep Blue, that I didn't wanted to hurt you more. I waited a month, but I' can't hold it anymore!" say Masaya not looking at her.

"But w-why?" asked Ichigo again, now starting to cry.

"Your a wonderful, and beautiful girl Ichigo, but,..."

"But?"

"...Every time we start a conversation, you never answer to me. You just smile and act dizzy, you don't interact whit me, you..." Masaya lowered his eye to the ground.

"I'm what!" asked Ichigo stopping crying.

"Your... not... to... clever." said Masaya lowering his eyes more.

"Your saying that I'm stupid?!" asked angrily the red head girl, starting to cry again.

"Y-yes, well, not,... What I mean is that I meet this other girl, Mary-lu,...and she's really understanding me,...she is very nice..." say the boy still not looking at the girl.

"Mary-lu? You are dumping me for a swot. You're dumping me because I'm not smart enough for you?!" asked the cat-girl angry, whit tears filling her checks.

"I hope we can be still friends."

"Dumping me like a toy whit who you get tired for another?! Because I'm stupid, because I'm not interested anymore of your talk of saving the world every time we meet?!"

"Ichigo..."

"Do not to me Ichigo! You were treating me like your own possession! You are saying only now that you are brooking now whit me!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"You're not sorry, you're a spoiled brat, who is going to smile tomorrow again like if it nothing happened!" cried Ichigo furious.

Masaya started to turn around.

"Not interesting conversation?! Did you ever ask me what do I want, what are my dreams?! Nooooooo. We always talk about you, and your education in England, your plans of saving the world! You never ask me how do I fell about that! You've already decided all by your self!"

The dark haired boy started to walk away.

"How did you like this conversation?! Was it interesting enough, or it's to stupid for you?!"

Masaya stop. For the first time in his life, he felt guilty. He didn't want to admit to him self that he's wrong. He began to walk again, whit the hands in his pocket.

"Yes, just go away! Go to your Mary-lu!"

But The boy did not turn around. He just continue to walk.

Ichigo was now crying on her knee, not worrying that all the people in the caffХ were starring at her.

It continue like this for few minutes. Ryou call for her:"The break is over Momomya! Back to work!"

"Oh, just live me along!"

"Closing time is near, and you have to clean the caffХ!"

Ichigo stood up, and started to walk toward the caffХ :"You're heartless Ryou!"

She tried to work but she couldn't. Fortunately it was closing time.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." said Zakuro when the caffХ was empty. Everybody turn toward her surprised. Zakuro never has to say something.

After they sat to the table she spoke:" This is hard for me, but you have to now. A week ago the doctors have diagnosed me with cancer."

All ayes in the caffХ were wide opened. Was Zakuro kidding? Zakuro never makes joke. She is always serious, like now.

"They say that I have about a month of life." and for the first time in her life she showed feelings. She had water eyes, and a very depressed expression.

Minto started to cry first. The other (except Keichiro and Ryou) joined her. It took a hour to calm the cries, and then another of talking, and another to calm everybody a little.

They were quiet already twenty minutes. A harsh knocking on the caffХ door interrupted the silence.

"Who could that be?" asked Ryou. He went to open the door. Out side it was dark, but he could recognize who were standing there.

"We have trouble." said Pai.

"Big trouble." reply Taruto.

"More than that." added Kisshu.

But what Ryou wasn't sure, what was standing behind them.It was moving, and it was talking. Many voices.

_To be continued..._

Ah, finally I finish it.

It' pretty late.

Soo what do you think?

But it doesn't stop here. Noooooooo. Is going to be much, much worse.

**Gary:" You are the incarnation of evil!"**

Wish to see it?

**Gary:"Oh, look what time is it, I have to go!"**

**Kisshu:"Chicken."**

Pleas comment, and correct my grammar errors.

Ciao!

Anil13!!!

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


	2. More trouble!

Hello to everybody! I'm so sorry for keep you waiting so long. My mother some how blocked the computer. Now it's working.

I'm so happy of having reviewers. I want to thank to crazy-golden-monkey, Granite Aizawa, phantom and potter Obsession, Kin756894,kishtartandpiearepastries and MewCuxie12.

I will specially thank **phantom and potter Obsession** for correcting some of my grammar errors. Thank you.

Gomen-nasai for making my disclaimer so long, take it like an introduction.

**Gary:" She is laying."**

It's their fault if this was so long.

**Gary:"That's not**

_Gary was interrupted by the sound of pain._

_Click, click, click,..._

_A big cage appears around Gary, and a smelly socks gets into his mouth._

About Ryou, Masaya and Kisshu, they are still fighting on EFP (Italian fan fiction site):

Last thing, you were asking me about the pairings. Well, you have to decide. Tell my your favorite!

BBBEEEENNNNN!

**Ben:" No, I'm not doing the disclaimer!"**

_Anil13 looks him whit evil eyes. Ben watches poor Gary who is trying to take the socks out of his mouth._

**Ben:"Fine. Anil13 doesn't own any character from Tokyo mew mew."**

Good, and now:

Ep.2.

**More trouble!**

"What!" shouted Ryou.

"Yes it's true." said Kisshu touching the still red hand shape on his face. He actually didn't understand why Ichigo did this. He only say 'hello' to her. Girls on his planet like when he do that.

Pai continued Kisshu's explanation. The two men and the mew mews were surprised seeing the aliens again. Then they become more surprised when fifty aliens followed Kisshu, Pai and Taruto in the caffè.

"We are in the middle of a war." said Pai coldly.

"But how is it possible?" asked Ichigo still shocked.

"Didn't you listen, you old hag?!" yelled Taruto. He was very nervous, and he wasn't hiding it.

"Calm down Taru-Taru, na-no-da!" said Puding jumping on him. Taruto kicked her off an flew up, living a disappointed Puding behind.

"After we returned on Gaia, the 'Mew acqua' fixed our climate. The people were happy, but the Senate wasn't. They wanted to know what happened whit Deep Blue. We told them all the story, showed documents and film to convince them." Pai paused.

"And then?" asked Minto.

"They didn't belive us! I still can't understand why we were so stupid!" shouted Kisshu angrily, still holding his hand on the face.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryou very interested.

"It was their plan from the beginning!" yelled Taruto from up, trying to avoid Puding.

Everybody, except the aliens, had a puzzled expression on the face.

"The Senate cause the cataclysm on our planet. They wanted to expand the Gaia empire and for that they needed Deep Blue. All was planed. That's why we're sent here. To awake him. They known that Deep Blue was going to destroy the Earth for making his power stronger.

The only thing that they didn't plane, was that we will join the mew mew in defatting they leader."

Pai paused again. In the caffè was silence except for Puding and Taruto screams.

Kisshu continued:" So the Senate started to convince the people that we are traitors. They convinced almost everybody." he stopped.

"We are the last standing against them." he showed the fifty aliens. They were pale, scared, confused and silent.

"The Senate is coming here whit all the Gaia army. They are coming to take over the Earth."

There was silence for a moment. then Pai spoke:"We have to made an alliance. We need help to defeat the Senate and you need help to protect Earth."

Ryou looked suspiciously at Pai's arm. After a few long moments :"Then we have a deal." said the blond shaking his arm.

"Well about our accommodation..." said Kisshu looking over the others aliens.

Minto was returning home. She was very tired and angry. -Why the limousine didn't come to pick me up?- She had to walk an hour, because the house was on the other side of the city. She wanted to ask a lift from Zakuro one-sama, but she didn't want to bother her. Not now.

Finally she arrived. She was entering and saw her mum running toward her:"Minto! Where have you been?!" asked worried.

"If you sent the limousine for me this wouldn't happen" said Minto angrily, pushing her mother away.

She started going to the upper floor, when:"Brother! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America studding?" shouted Minto, seeing her brother.

"I-i, I can't anymore study in America."he said whit a trembling voice.

"B-but why?" asked Minto confused.

Then she saw her father.

"Father! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Mexico for business?" asked Minto more confused. She never saw her family together. -They are all here and...- and then she noticed. All three were carrying suitcases.

"You, you,... that's why you didn't brow my limousine. You wanted to live me here! Alone!" she started to cry, and ran in her room.

After opening the door she threw her self on the write, where her bed was.

THUMP!

"Ahiii!" The girl opened her eyes confused. The room was empty and she was laying on the floor.

The mew mew ran down the stairs:"Where are all my stuff?!" cried the girl.

"Here." responded her mother pointing on one suitcase.

"B-but, I can't travel whit you. I don't want to live my friend, the work,..." said Minto.

"You won't. We're just moving in a apartment." said her brother.

"I don't want to live in a apartment!" shouted angry the blue mew.

"It's the only thing that we can afford. Minto,...the last investment that I did,...it went wrong,...we, we,...we are broke."say her dad with shame, not looking at her daughter. He, one of the most brilliant businessman in the world, bankrupt.

Minto's world broke into pities. She was not rich anymore, she was poor.

Next day:

Pudding was returning from school. She was looking on the ground.

The yellow mew arrived at the caffè. Today it was close for 'restructuring', but she had to 'work'.

"Hi Puding. How are you?" asked Lettuce coming toward her.

"F-fine." said the monkey-girl.

The green mew saw quickly that Puding was not fine. She didn't say na-no-da.

"Was something wrong at school?" asked Lettuce.

Puding blushed deeply red and her tail and ears popped out. Before Lettuce could continue her investigation ,she ran away, holding her hand on her mouth.

The yellow mew was confused.

Somebody tapped her shoulder:"Why did Lettuce run away?" asked Ryou a little worried. Now, in normal occasion, Pudding would investigate that. Instead of that she started to blush even more, her tail an ears popped out again.

And then she looked Ryou, like Ichigo looks Masaya.

"Are you alright Pudding?" asked Ryou, coming toward her -Did Puding just checked me out?-.

But before he could reach her, the girl started to scream and run away.

"What do you mean Pudding is afraid of Ryou, Keychiro, Taruto, Kisshu and Pai?" asked Ichigo when she arrived at the caffè.

"I don't know. She just run away, after talking whit Lettuce." say Ryou.

"Where is Lettuce?" asked Ichigo.

After a few minute of searching she find Lettuce vomiting in the bathroom.

"Lettuce. What's wrong whit you?" Asked worried Ichigo.

"N-nothing,...I-I, I ate something bad." lied Lettuce. -I have to tell him that he might be the father.- thought Lettuce starting to vomit again.

"You should go to the doctor Lettuce. This looks pretty bad." said worried the pink mew.

"Nonononono!!!!! I mean, I'm fine. What do you need?" replied quickly the green mew.

"I wandered if you know what happened to Puding." said Ichigo still looking worried for Lettuce.

"Something about school I bblllluuuuuuuurrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!!!" vomited Lettuce.

The red head girl left her friend in the toilet. She will think about her later. First she have to see what's wrong whit Pudding.

"Sir in 56 geions we will arrive to Earth. Would you wish to give any orders for the army?" said a tall alien whit orange straight hair to his cheeks and sky blu eyes. He was wearing a elegant war uniform.

"Not yet mi nobble Prince." said an old alien whit long wait hair tailed in a ponytail and long wait beard also tailed in a ponytail.

"But old master Raiold, the rebels have already come to Earth! If we don't prepare they can..."

"What attack us? They fifty against us, more than a million?" asked the president of the Senate.

"But there are the mew mews..." said the Prince. He was again interrupted.

"Those weak foolish girls? Last time they had luck because the Generals betrayed us. This time we are to much even for them. Now go! I have to consult with the other member of the Senate."

The Prince left. He never did like master Raiold and he still couldn't belive that the generals, his best friends have betrayed him. They gowned together, they were like brothers. Especially whit Kisshu. They were almost the same age, he was a bit older (the Prince).

But he will never forgive him for what he did. He will never forgive him for killing his father, the king of Gaia. Now the Senate had full power on the Gaia emperor until he doesn't become adult.

"I will make you pay !"

_To be continued..._

Finished, uf,...

This was long.

Please correct my grammar errors! I need help! Please!

The story is getting complicated. The aliens social system is similar to the Athena(Greece) and Rome social system (because I'm learning this at history momentary). It will be explained in the story why is this social system.

Actually there is a lot more about to happen. This is only the surfacer.

Remember to tell me wat are your favorite pairings if you want to se them in the story, and naturally comment and give me some advice.

See ya, ciao, arevua, aufidersen, bok, dovidenja, nasvidenje, nasvidanja, merhaba,...(I can't remember any other way of saying good bye)!!!!!!!

**Gary:"MMMMmmmmmgggggggghhh!!!!!!!!!!"**

_Still trying to pull out the socks._

_**Anil13!!!**_

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML EditorStilltrying


	3. Chaos, sexual education and evil plans!

Ciao! How are you?

**Gary:"They are terrified of seeing you again."**

Ok, Gary, you are really starting to get my nerves, you know.

**Gary:"Oh really. I'm so sorry." **_(makes a vomiting face)._

If you don't stop I will call your mother.

_(Gary has a terrified expression)_

... So, i will first welcome my new reader. Welcome ALL4PUDDINGTART and Here's Looking At You.

Granite Aizawa I hope to that I will become a better writer.

ALL4PUDDINGTART you will get more Pudding puberty, and of course Taru-Taru.

Mew Cuxie12 you have a beautiful name. I like also the name crazy-golden-monkey (very original and nice).

I give my compliment to Here's Looking At You. You should see, I mean read his review. WOW!

And of course, the most important thing: I thank 1000 time **_phantom and potter Obssesion_**. I really appreciate the patience that you take to correct me.

**Gary:"Come on, you are boring."**

I just wanted that everybody know what did phantom and potter Obsession.

**Gary:"Tsk, tsk. You are such a bad layer."**

SCHAF!

**Gary:"AHIII! See people! She is a violent person! First she punches me, then slaps and then kicks me in the..."**

I will do it again if you don't do the disclaimer.

_(Gary looks at his downer part and put his hands on protectively)_

**Gary:"But this is Ben job!"**

DO IT!

**Gary:"Anil13 doesn't own any character of Tokyo mew mew!"**

**Gary whisper:"You little BIPBIPBIPBIPand BIPBIP!"**

I heard you. Prepare for pain.

EP.3

_**Chaos, sexual education and evil plans! **_

The Sun was shining, birds were singing and lots of little white bunnies were jumping around.

BBBBRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In a few seconds the tree were burned, the grass disappeared and the bunnies were dead whit the little birds. In the next day people will ask how that happened.

Astronomy will explain that a meteor fell from the sky, scientist will say that the forest burned because of the high temperature, the news paper will write of a new bomb used by the terrorist, new age people will say that nature is taking her revenge, the satanist will affirm that the devil come out the hell to take over the earth,...

Lot's of complicate theories will come out.

Nobody didn't actually think of another possibility.

The prophet on the street and witness of Jehovah were warning of the coming apocalypse.

But nobody believed them.

-One month, one month of life. That is all what remains to me. And what did I accomplish? I became a super model, built a successful career, fight against the aliens and save the world. It's not bad, actually.

Yes, I have friends for the first time in my life, and I felt happy for a while...

But,...

Now I'm going to die. I have only a month for living the rest of my life...-

Zakuro was walking to the caffe.

The purple mew saw a couple smiling and walking past her. She stopped looking at the ground. A tear feel down.

For the first time in her life the young woman cried.

-All my life is worthless. I always hide my emotion because of fear. I always pretended of being impassive to everything. I never really lived!-

Now the mew mew was really crying.

-I-I-...I never loved somebody...-

She clenched her fists. -That's it! I have only one month left, and I will live it fully. No more cold Zakuro. From today I will lose control!"

She smiled and started to run. The purple girl didn't care any more for consequences.

-Any way I'm going to die, so it doesn't matter.-

She felt free.

-Poor, I'm poor...Zakuro one-sama is going to die...I have to protect the Earth against the aliens...-

Minto was horrible depressed. Maybe because of the reason up mentioned, or maybe because she got pms.

The blue mew entered in the caffe and what she saw made her completely forget her problems.

Pudding was yelling and escaping from Taruto desperately. The kitchen was burning.Ichigo was catching Kisshu. Lettuce was lying on the floor vomiting. Zakuro one-sama was smiling holding her hand on the stomach. Keychiro was trying to extinguish the fire on his head. Pai was explaining to some aliens that the vacuum cleaner is not a monster who is trying to eat them. Other aliens were cooking some sausage whit the spike on the burning kitchen; eating cakes; demolishing the caffe,...

In other words chaos was ruling in the caffe.

"STOP ALL OF YOU! STOP!" Ryou was yelling in the megaphone. But nobody was paying attention to him.

Minto came out of the shock. She grabbed the megaphone from the blond's hand and yelled:"EEEEEEENNNNNOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The windows and all the glass things in the caffe brooked and most of the aliens fainted.

"Attacked by burglars? NO!" answered Zakuro whit surprised voice:" It's all fine."

"Miss Fujiwara we have the duty to control if everything is all right."

Five police man entered in the caffe and saw a lot of aliens lying on the floor, smoke coming out of the kitchen and a man running around whit burning hair.

"What are this?" asked the tall young policeman showing the aliens.

"We are aliens from Gaia. Pleasured to met you." said one alien who didn't lost conscious.

"Oh, he is just kidding, he is an actor." said Zakuro pushing away the alien.

"We are proving the play for the reopening of the caffe." said Ichigo smiling to the policeman.

"Yes, is a play were the courage mew mew fight whit the revels against the army of the Gaia emperor." said Zakuro trying to convince the blue guys.

The police didn't actually believed them, but they were stressed. Every day thousand of people call them for stupid thing.

"Well, try to be more quiet. The neighbors are complaining of you."

"Yes sure." said Ichigo.

Pai was watching Zakuro and Ichigo trying to convince the police.-Human are so easy to convince and manipulate-.

"They are exact as our people." interrupted him a tall girl whit long blond hair. She had soft lineament of the face, tiny nose, red lips and of course the alien ears. She looked deeply at Pai whit her black eyes.

"Always reading others mind Cogita?" answered Pai skeptically.

"I can't help my self." answered the girl softly. Her face was gentle, but the character didn't suit her look.

"Some time, you will get in trouble for that." said Pai coldly not looking at her.

There was some moment of silence between them. Keychiro finally turned down the fire, but the result was a new hair stile. Pudding was hiding on the luster. Taruto was looking for her. Ryou was exasperated. Lettuce was still laying on the floor. Some alien turned down the fire in the kitchen, after Kisshu explained them that for cooking sausage you don't have to make a fire of chairs.

"You shouldn't be so stiff. Let your self go. Open to the others, live! Take Zakuro for example."

Zakuro was smiling at Keychiro.

"She is going to die" answered Pai cold :"and stop reading my mind."

"You know better than me, that sitting in a corner wouldn't resolve anything. Go, talk to her, help her for the love of mother nature. You are so conservative and serious. I can understand why she prefer the blonde boy." she said in an arrogant tone.

"Shut up." Pai stand up -Thank you-.

"You are welcome" answered Cogita.

He was about ten meters from Lettuce, when he saw Ryou. He stopped looking angrily at him.

-This logically has no sense. Why torment a living creature, when she prefer someone else?-

For his surprise Ryou didn't even look at Lettuce on the floor. He was just taking about how he has to repair the caffe.

"GO!" yelled at him the alien girl.

Pai took a deep breath and walked to Lettuce.

"Are you fine?" asked the alien helping her standing on her feet.

"Not really." she answered weakly.

"Why did you come then?" asked the boy.

"I can't stay home now, you need my help!" tried to sai Lettuce in a higher voice.

-She is so altruist- he thought, and then asked:"Do you want a glass of water?"

"Tea is better." said Ryou jumping in the conversation. He noticed Pai holding Lettuce. He will not allow that.

"Orange juice is more appropriately because has a lot of C vitamin." said Pai squishing Lettuce not noticing.

"Yes, but tea helps whit stomach problem better." replied the blond grabbing Lettuce arm.

"I-I-m not thirsty." stopped them the girl.

There were some moment of tension between the three.

-This is just so funny. I love doing this- thought Cogita, watching the scene from distance.

"Then I will take you to bed, you have to rest." said Ryou interrupting the silence. He grabbed the green girl from the purple haired boy.

"I will teleport us." replied Pai grabbing the girl again.

"You don't know where it's the bedroom." said Ryou taking Lettuce again in his arm.

Pai was about to reply again, but he change his mind -what is the purpose of this if she like him-.

"Whatever." said Pai cold letting Lettuce. He go away maintaining a cold indifferent face.

Ryou looked triumphal at Pai. He didn't care if o most everybody were looking at him. But that change soon. Ichigo looked at him whit her large chocolate eyes.

Lettuce fell from Ryou's arm.

Ryou for a few moment looked in Ichigo eyes. Then he remembered about the green girl.

"L-Lettuce I'm so sorry, I forgot ..."

Another silence between the green girl and the boy .-Damned Ichigo- thought the blond.

Fortunately a man whit short brown hair and brown eyes interrupted them.

"Ryou we have trouble."

"Keychiro? What happened to your hair?" asked Ryou surprised. His friend never cut his meter long hair in his life. Now it was only ten centimeters long whit black curls.

"Uh...Zakuro took a burning...Oh is not time for explanation. The aliens started the attacks!"

"Pudding, Pudding come down please! What happened?" asked Taruto flying to the luster.

"GO AWAY TARUTO!" yelled the yellow mew.

-This is serious. She didn't call me Taru-Taru, and she didn't say na-no-da.

He flew closer to the girl. He could tach her whit his hand. Taruto looked her whit his brown eyes and whit worried voice asked:"Pudding, what's wrong?"

What did then Pudding surprised Taruto. First: she blushed deep red and her monkey part popped out; second: she started to scream like a terrified monkey and third: she kicked Taruto in the place where hurts the most. Then she jumped down and ran away.

Taruto felt a horrible pain and crashed down.

"Ouch." he said.

The boy curled in to a ball trying to stop the pain.

"Are you fine?" asked him Minto.

"N-n-o. Pudding kicked me in the"

"I know, I saw it." responded the mew mew interrupting him.

"I don't understand why she act like this. " said Taruto in a Miki Mouse voice.

Minto tried to not smile at the alien.

"Well, if I understand right Ichigo, today she had sexual education at school." said the blu haired girl.

"Sexual education? What's that?" asked Taruto sitting. The pain was vanishing.

"Well, it's when..." Minto was embarrassed. Explaining the nature of living been at an 11 year old kid wasn't her speciality. She looked around and saw Pai and Kisshu arguing about something. She smiled and show the two:"Ask them. They are your brother. They will know explain better then I."

Taruto get on his feet and flew to the two (he couldn't still walk. Pudding was a strong girl).

"Hey! Kisshu! Pai!" yelled the boy interrupting the two older brother.

"What is it now Taruto?" asked Pai irritated.

"What is sexual education?" asked the young alien.

"Uhh... your turn brother to explain. Last time I told him what happened to our parent when the building crashed." and whit that Kisshu teleported away.

Taruto look whit his big big eyes his brother.

"Well, um... that is...a education about natural instinct of surviving and prolonging the species." answered Pai.

Taruto looked very confused. "Translation please?" asked Taruto.

"...You know...when two organism of the opposite sex attract each other..." said the older alien.

"Pai, could you talk whit a normal language?" said Taruto more confused.

"When a girl and a boy like each other they..." the purple haired alien stopped and thought about a green girl.

"They what?" asked Taruto very interested.

"They have..." Pai was very embarrassed now.

"They have what? Come on Pai! I have to know! Pudding needs my help!" said Taruto.

Pai stopped and looked at the young boy whit wide opened eyes:"P-Pudding?"

"Yes Pudding. I want to make her happy. She got this sexual thing at school to. So tell me! So I can find her and help her."

"Listen Taruto, don't you think that you're little to young for doing that? I mean you should wait a few years." said Pai concernedly.

"A couple of years? Are you made? I have to do this as soon as possible! Now tell me!" said Taruto angrily.

"Have you thought about the consequences?" asked Pai.

"Yes. She will be happy and then I will make her cry. Now tell me!" said Taruto exasperated.

The older alien looked at Taruto. He couldn't belive at what he just said.

"Listen Taruto you are to young for doing se"

Pai was interrupted by Ryou voice on the megaphone:" EVERYBODY PREPARE! WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT AGAINST THE GAIA ARMY. I REPEAT PREPARE!"

Chaos started in the caffe. Taruto ran away from Pai.

The purple alien was relived. For a while Taruto will live him alone.

"So how did it go?" asked a voice behind Pai.

"You are such a coward Kisshu, you know. It's worse than i thought."

"What happened?" asked the green haired alien.

"Taruto wants to have sex whit Pudding." said Pai to a shocked Kisshu.

"New York, Washington, Mexico, Buenos Aires, Cairo, Antananarivu, Sidney, Camber, Peking, Tokyo, Moscow, London, Berlin, Paris, Madrid, Lisbon, Athena, and of course Rome will return our capital. We will accomplish what we didn't maiden 2000 years ago. We will take control of the Gaia power, and finally start to expand our emperor." said an old alien dressed in a white toga and a red mantel. Around the whist he had a silver belt, on the arm he had two golden bracelets and a golden ring whit the symbol of the eagle. His face was consumed and full of wrinkles? He had a eagle nose, horizontal and large white eyebrow. His lips were tiny and o most white, and the teeth were already gone (he was wearing fake teeth).

He walked in the middle of the senate circle followed by his long white hair who was touching the ground. He touch his short white moustaches and then his tiny chin.

"Raiold Dolus. Prepare the army and the speech for the Prince." said the old alien.

"Yes Caesar! Ave Caesar" Said Dolus lifting his write hand.

The older member lifted their wraith arm to and started to yell:" Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!"

-I have to warn the Prince before is to late.- thought a little blu haired head, hidden behind one of the statue in the parliament.

_To be continue..._

Finish Ep.3. uh,...

Don't worry if you are confused. It will be all explained in the next chapters. It's a pretty complicated story. It seems to be of you taste because I'm already in six list of favorite story (some where on ninth place, some where on the fifth and some where on the fourth).

**Gary:"You people are crazy! I don't know how can you like this BIP!"**

I warned you Gary.

_Click, click, click,..._

_A big elephant appears and sit on Gary._

Problem sold. He, he.

I said that this is going to be connected whit the Greece and Rome history because I'm learning it at school. I also have a test of Latin on this monday and English on Tuesday. I am practicing three subject (he, he).

Latin words:

Gaia gre. - Earth; in the story Gaia emperor, Gaia power.

Cogitatum lat.- thought, cogito lat. - think, in the story the name of the alien girl Cogita.

Dolus lat. - fraud, in the story the second name of Raiold (Raiold Dolus).

Caesar lat. - emperor, in the story the old alien Caesar.

That's it, I think I've write every thing I needed.

**Gary:"Ahem." **_(still squished under the elephant)._

Right I've remember. I will thank you all my reviewers again. Thank you. You encouraged me to write a new chapter.

If any one see a grammar errors, has any idea or advice to give me tell me! Please! I will appreciate it.

And tell me your favorite pairing!

**Gary:" I don't want to hurry up, but this elephant is a little heavy. And is starting to frat! Help!"**

I don't know, I have to think a little.

See ya!

Anil13!!!

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


	4. The alien's atack!

Hy ho! I'm back with a new chapter!

**Gary:"Unfortunately."**

Shut up! It's a fortune that I find time to write a new chapter. Tomorrow I travel to Italy!

**Gary:"Really? YUPPY!"**

Yes, you won't se me for a while.

**Gary:"That is wonderful!"**

You won't broke my happiness. I was really encouraged to continue this story. Thank for all the reviewers. This story is in eight favorite story list. That is fantastic!

I will welcome my new reviewer! Welcome **mewmewice**! _(fireworks start to fly over the sky writing 'Welcome mewmewice')_

Granite Aizawa I'm happy that you liked my last chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading this one to!

Mew Cuxie12, this Pudding and Taruto situation will get more funnier in this chapter. And of course, because you've asked RyouXIchigo pairing, for you in this chapter.

ALL4PUDDINGTART what is that account thing? I didn't understand you.

AND OF COURSE: I THANK **_phantom and potter_****_Obssesion_** 100000000000000000000000 TIME. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Beenn! Do the disclaimer!

**Ben:"Why?"**

Because it's your job!

**Ben:"You don't pay me."**

**Gary:"He's right."**

I will make you pay both if you don't do the disclaimer.

**Ben:"Dictator! Anil13 doesn't own any character of Tokyo mew mew."**

And I'm not responsible for any brain damage that you will get by reading this.

**Gary:"So stop while you can!"**

**Ben:"And before she take control on you!"**

_Click, click, click,..._

_A 1000t weight falls from nowhere squishing Gary and Ben._

And now enjoy.

BUHAHAHAHA!

Ep. 4

**The alien's attack! **

&This are the last reports from all over the world. The White House in Washington, can't be called white anymore. The Taipei 101 Tower in Taipei in Taiwan is not any more the highest building in the world; the pyramids doesn't have anymore a triangle shape; the chines wall has been destroyed; the big rain forests in Australia are burning; the Eiffel tower has been cut in two pieces;..&

All the eyes in the caffe were pointed in the big TV screen. The news were showing chaos and destruction all over the planet. The UN didn't know what to do. Nobody did actually expected an alien invasion. The people were scared and panic was all over world.

Criminals took advantage of the mess to steal. Stores and shops were rubbed, and most of the cities were burning.

"What are we going to do?" asked frightened Lettuce.

"I don't know." answered Ryou watching terrified the aliens army on the TV .

"The worst thing is that they haven't even started." said Pai.

"What do you mean." asked Minto.

"They are just playing whit us." answered Kisshu.

"P-playing?" said Ichigo terrified.

"Yes. First frighten and then conquer. It's a psychologic war. They will continuing destroying all over until the Earth doesn't firm a surrender under Gaia emperor condition." explained Pai.

"How do you know that?" asked Keychiro.

"Because that was our strategy. They have stolen from us!" said Taruto in a high voice.

"Yours strategy?" asked the blond boy.

"We were Gaia generals. Why do you think that we were sent to conquest the Earth first time?" said Pai.

There were a few moment of silence. The only thing that was making sound was the TV.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lettuce again. She looked at Ryou sitting on her left and then at Pai sitting on her write.

"I have an idea. But is very risky." said a man voice from the back of the caffe.

A tall alien, whit short brown hair approached in the middle of the room. He was wearing an elegant red and purple uniform. On one eye he had a monocle, and on the left ear he had an earring. His nose was long and tiny, lifted up, his face was long and on the chin he had a little hole. His green eyes were sparkling, and they were full of energy.

Minto looked at him in a very strange way. He was standing in a aristocratically way. And whit a strange accent he spoke again:"If we come first to the Gaia power, we will be advantaged."

A lot of confused eyes looked at him.

Ichigo collected her stuff. She was ready for leaving when she remembered that she left her bag in the kitchen.

She stepped in the kitchen and saw the table, but not her bag on it.

"Looking for this Momomya?" said a arrogant voice.

"Shirogane! Give me that!" said the mew mew turning around.

"Here, there is no need to be mad." said Ryou giving the bag to the girl.

Their hands touched.

Ichigo remained paralyzed for a few moment.

"What is it now?" asked the blond.

No response.

"If is it for the plan, it's not my idea. But we don't have any other option." said the boy not looking at her.

No response again.

Ryou looked at her:" Ichigo...you don't have to worry I...we will ... the risk is minimal. If anything happen to you I..." he said expecting to see on Ichigo a worried face.

Instead of that she was smiling in a strange way.

She step forward and he stepped back confused.

The bag fell on the floor.

"I-Ichigo I meant whit that..."

"Ryou." said Ichigo in a very strange voice.

She put her arm around his neck and kissed him.

Ryou only now remembered what was happening. -The reproduction season! How could I forgot that?- but he didn't push her away. Instead he joined the girl. He put an arm around her whist, and another behind her head.

-I have to stop this, I should...maybe...- thought the blond.

The door opened. Pai, followed by Kisshu, Taruto and the tall alien entered. Ryou pushed away Ichigo.

Pai and Kisshu were just starring at the two.

"BLJAK! That is disgusting!" said Taruto teleporting away.

"My apologize for interrupting you. We were going to discus about the details of the plan." said the brown haired alien.

Ichigo looked confused at the aliens. Ryou blushed deep red and hurried out.

Pai stopped him.

"What happened." asked Ichigo very confused.

"Yes, what happened?" asked Pai and Kisshu.

"I...em...er...Ichigo...Ichigo kissed me." said the blond.

"What!?" shouted Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai together.

But before they could ask any more Shirogane transformed into a cat and ran away.

"It's that true?" asked Kisshu looking at the red - haired girl.

Ichigo started to remember what happened. After touching Ryou she just felt the need of kissing him.

"Y-yes...but I..." the girl didn't finish because the alien teleported away whit a sad expression on his face.

Kisshu teleported on the roof of the caffe looking around. The city was empty.

Only a voice was hearing down.

Kisshu snapped out of his thoughts.

He saw Taruto on the street kicking angrily a can.

He flew to his brother.

"What are you doing?" asked the older alien.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing."

"Is it for that monkey girl?"

Taruto stopped kicking the can.

"Yes."

"Do you really meant what you have said to Pai?" asked Kisshu his brother.

Taruto turned around and looked at the amber eyed alien :"YES! But how I'm supposed to do anything, if nobody doesn't tell me what is this sexual education!"

Kisshu hesitated for a few moment. He remembered when he was Taruto age. Then he spoke:" Fine. I shall give to you a real sexual education."

Taruto looked at him very happily:"Really?"

"Do I ever broke my promises?" said the green haired alien.

"Well..."

"Go in side. I will meet you in the bathroom in five minute."

"Why not now?"

"I have to take some stuff."

The two teleported away, each in opposite way.

_5 minute later:_

Taruto was waiting for Kisshu.

-He is late . He always late.-

Kisshu teleported in the bathroom.

"Finally! Where have you been?"

"I have taken you this."

Kisshu lifted a little bag.

"What is in there?" said Taruto pulling his arm to the little bag.

The older alien slapped Taruto's arm away.

"AU! What was that for?"

"Are you sure, that you want to do that whit Pudding?" asked Kisshu.

Taruto looked confused at his brother :" What is wrong whit all of you. I just want to help her. Is that wrong?"

"No, is not wrong, it's that you have to be prepared for consequences."

"Consequences?" asked the brown haired alien.

"Yes! That is why you have to use this."

Kisshu pulled out of the little bag a little square.

"What is that?" asked Taruto very, very confused.

"This is a preservative. This will stop Pudding from doing contraception."

"What is contraception?" asked the little alien, more confused.

"That is baby murder. You don't want to kill a baby, do you?" said Kisshu.

"No of course!" answered Taruto.

"Then you use this. You have to open like this. Gentle, or you will rip it."

"I don't understand what this has to do whit Pudding?"

Kisshu was a little irritated.

"Do you care for Pudding?"

"Yes!"

"If you care for she, you will use this! Now listen! After opening you have to blew to see on which side it goes. After that...give me two fingers."

"Why?" asked Taruto still confused. He didn't understand what was Kisshu speaking or what was that circle thing.

"So I can show to you how do you put it on correctly."

Taruto was confused.

"Uff,...if you don't put it correctly, it will reap, and then Pudding has to do contraception."

"But why would Pudding want to kill a baby?" asked the little alien.

"Because she is to young for take care of it. Now give e two fingers!"

"But why she wa

"Just give me to fingers Taruto!" said exasperated Kisshu.

"Fine." said Taruto giving two fingers.

"Good. So after you saw on which side goes you put it like this." Kisshu was starting to put the preservative on Taruto fingers.

"BLJAK!" yelled Taruto trowing the white 'thing' on the floor.

"What is it now?" asked Kisshu irritated.

"It's sleazy and wet!"

"It has to be. Then you can put it easily on the..."

SCHAF!

Kisshu was hit on the head by Pai's arm.

"What are you doing Kisshu?" asked angrily the purple haired alien.

"I'm giving him sexual education."

SCHAF!

Pai hit the green haired alien in the head again.

"If he is going to do that whit Pudding, he has to be prepared." said Kisshu.

SCHAF!

Pai hit his brother again.

"Stop hitting me! Taruto has to know. If we don't do something, you will become an uncle!" said Kisshu to Pai.

SCHAF!

Pai hit again the already red place.

"He is not going to to that." said the purple-haired boy.

"Yes I am. You will not stop me!" said Taruto.

"See..."

SCHAF!

Pai hit harder Kisshu's' head.

"Auuuu! This really hurt!"

"What are you doing is hurting Taruto mentally health. I don't need another perv brother!" shouted angrily the older alien.

"I'm not perv!" answered offended the green-haired alien.

"Yes you are! Do you remember what were you doing when you were Taruto's age?" asked Pai.

"Yes I remember. I made balloons full of water of it. That was funny!" Kisshu started to giggling.

SCHAF!

Pai hit Kisshu in the head whit his weapon.

"OK! Now I'm mad! You always pretend to be so conservative. Don't tell me that you forgot when we attack together the girl's bathroom?" asked Kisshu looking evilly at Pai.

Pai was just looking terrified at his brother.

Fortunately Taruto teleported away at the balloon part.

"Oh, you do remember. So you know how we put the laxative in their drinks. And when they all ran into the WC we

SCHAF!

Pai hit Kisshu harder whit his weapon.

"Shut up!" shouted angrily Pai.

Kisshu smiled, and continue to speak.

"And then we threw the balloons full of water on the girls. You center their couch when she entered in to see what was happening. She grabbed you and take to her office. Do you remember what then happened?" asked evilly Kisshu.

"Shut up!" shouted Pai very angry.

"She try to reap you! But I come to save you before was to late. Do you remember haw do we defeated her?"

"I said to shut up your mouth!"

"I don't understand why since then you are so, so,...cold. Before you were normal. What happened Pai?"

Pai didn't look at his brother. He walked to the exit.

The green-haired alien teleported in front of him.

"Answer my question Pai!"

"Leave me alone."

"Firs tell me!"

"Move or I..."

"Or you?"

"FUU RAI SEN!"

Pai's attack hit Kisshu right in the stomach. The purple-haired alien teleported away.

-Girls love balloons. Kisshu said that is funny. Pudding will be happy for this.- Taruto was blowing in the preservative, making of it a balloon.

-What a strange shape. I still can't understand why is this so sleazy. Maybe you can better play?- thought the alien.

He stopped in front the lady change room. -If I knock on the door Pudding will run away. Better teleport.-

Taruto teleported in

"SURPRISE pudding! This is for you!" shouted Taruto happily, pulling from behind the back the white 'balloon'.

Pudding looked at him paralyzed.

The alien didn't immediately understand why. Then he start to blush deep red.

Pudding was wearing only a T-shirt and underwear. In her hand she was holding a pair of black pants.

"U-hum...I'm sorry...I didn't know you were changing. I just want to give this preserbativ thing." said Taruto putting his look down. Unfortunately there were Puddings leg. He blushed more than before. He looked again at her face.

-Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down-

Taruto was interrupted by Pudding voice.

"You meant preservative?"

"Yes! Her, for your happiness!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A very strong scream interrupted everybody in the caffe from what they were doing. They turned their look from Kisshu to the upper flat.

The first scream was followed by another.

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!

Which was followed by another.

MEW MEW PUDDING RING INFERNO!

The door crashed and an enormous yellow pudding fell on the ground. He was followed by Pudding yelling:"I will make you pay for trying rapping me!"

She was about giving another attack to Taruto (which was immobilized whit the 'balloon' in the giant Pudding) when Zakuro grabbed her.

"Pudding, are you mad. STOP!" yelled Zakuro to the little girl.

"NO! He tried to rape me! He brought a preservative!"

Everybody looked at the strange 'balloon'.

"Free him so he can explain." said the purple mew to the yellow mew.

"NO!" She free from Zakuro grasp and kicked the giant pudding.

Instead of destroying the pudding, the mew mew remained trapped in it whit Taruto and the 'balloon'.

There was some silence. Only the monkey-girl was struggling to get out.

"What did just happened?" asked Minto.

Silence again.

"I know." answered Cogita.:"It's a pretty funny situation."

But before she could say something else, the caffe roof exploded.

Before could anyone panic the first explosion was followed by other two. The caffe didn't exist anymore.

"Catch her! It's a rebel!"

A young girl whit short bright blu hair was running away from the guards.

-Stupid Augura, stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I actually thought that the Prince would belive me? But how could my vision be wrong? Their are always right!-

The girl ran faster.-Ok, plan B. Find the mew mew before Caesar.-

The girl doubled her body. One ran on the left and the other on the right.

"Commandant, which one should we follow? Which one?" asked one of the solder confused.

"Both, you moron!" the group of guards separated.

-They are gone.- Augura come out from her hiding place. -Old trick of doubling. Always work.-

She ran back in the corridor.

She stopped a moment.

-Something is wrong. I, I fell... I fell the mew mew on the sheep! Concentrate, concentrate!- She put her finger on the head and closed her eyes.

The top of the finger started to blow whit a blu light.

She opened her eyes -This way-.

"Ave Caesar!"

"AVE Caesar!"

The Senate saluted their emperor.

"The Earth parliament is preparing for the surrender. Shall I send the condition?" asked Dolus.

"Of course. This was to easy. I thought that it will funnier. Did you find the mew mew?" asked the emperor.

"Yes my lord. They are her, the rebels to."

"Perfect. Perfect." said evilly Caesar. He held his chin very concentrated, and then he spoke:"Then we can start the search for the Gaia power."

"Yes my lord!" said Raiold:," but the prophet escaped!"

"What! Damned girl! How can't she understand? Always idealist! Fin her and bring her to me!" shouted the emperor.

"Yes Caesar, Ave Caesar!"

"AVE Caesar! AVE Caesar!" saluted the senate.

_To be continue..._

Heh, another chapter is finish,...uf,...

Confused? It's all be cleared. Don't worry!

**Gary:"Layer!"**

You can walk along away or I can take you away.

**Gary:"Oh look what time is it, I should better go!"**

Latin words:

Augur lat. - prophet, in the story, the mysterious blu haired girl.

I thank again all my reviewer. I very appreciate it. You made me extremely happy! I was really encouraged to continue.

Thank you again!

I hope to hear you again!

See ya!!!

Anil13!!!

P.S. sorry for grammar errors!


	5. Trapped by the enemy!

Hi there to everybody!

I'm finally back!

I told you that I go for Italy!

I have one problem...**ALL4PUDDINGTART** is Gary still alive with you and Kiki? Did you receive my email.

I welcome my new reviewer **Intricate designs** .

_A choir of angels start to sing from haven welcome._

Thank you very much for reviewing and giving me advices. I tried to followed them in this chapter. Did you receive my email?

And of course, thanks to **_phantom and potter Obssesion_**. I'm really happy of having your help again. You are one of my favorite reviewer!

**MewCuxie12** asked me for more RyouxIchigo pairing. I'm sorry but this chapter is more describing of the situation. There are no big action, or romance. But I promise you will got them.

If you want another pairing say me!

I thank to **Granite Aziawa** to! I'm happy of receiving your reviews and the comment of **mewmewice** ! Thank you!!!

Thank to everybody! I have always new will for writing a new chapter whit so much reviews.

Especially now that i got C (bad mark) of English...

BUUHUUUUUHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

_The readers are washed away by Anil13 desperately cry._

Sniff, sniff,...

Thank you, thank you. There are out in the world some people who supports me.

I'm moved.

If anyone wants to kill my English teacher is free to do it. I wont mind.

BEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Do the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ben:" I don't want! You have killed Gary!"**

I didn't. I left him whit ALL4PUDDINGTART, when I went to Italy. I don't know what happened to him

Soo...

If you don't do the disclaimer...you will go home with ALL4PUDDINGTART and Kiki.

_Kiki and ALL4PUDDINGTART are happily smiling to Ben._

_Ben becomes white._

**Ben yells very fast the disclaimer and ran away:" Anil13 doesn't own any character from Tokyo mew mew!!!! BBYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"**

Ep. 5.

**Trapped by the enemy!**

"Trapped, we are trapped!" yelled Kisshu.

"Calm down , there is no use getting mad." said Cogita grabbing his arm.

They sat and watched as the rest of the rebels started to wake up.

They were in some white room with out walls, floor or roof. It was like if they were flying in the nothing.

"Where, ...where are we?" asked Ichigo flying to the green haired alien. Actually she was sort of fly walking.

He looked at her in a very hurt way. Both avoided eye contact.

"This is a mental prison. Our bodys are not here, what are you seeing is just a mentally projection of your physical state." answered Kisshu looking around. Most of the aliens were unconscious.

"Translation please?" asked Minto.

"It means that what are you seeing is not real. Is that right?" said Lettuce looking at the green haired alien.

"And since when you have become so smart?" said meanly the blu mew.

"And since when you have become so cheeky?" replied Lettuce.

"Calm down, this is no time for fight." said Zakuro coming between the two girls.

"Yes, she is right. Now we can only wait." said the tall brown haired alien whit the monocle.

"Nixor and Zakuro are right. If the situation is like Kisshu said, then I suppose that we are powerless." added Cogita.

"So...what shall we do in the meanwhile?" asked the cat girl.

Everybody turned their looks to the fight between Pudding and Tart.

"Well..." started Cogita smiling.

"MEOW! MEOW!"

A gray cat, with black paws and a green bandana was running trought the remains of the caffe mew mew. The roof didn't exist anymore, two of the six walls were still standing , and there were some remains of the upper floor.

The cat was searching for something. He was mewing desperately.

Then suddenly something grabbed him by the back. The animal started to fight against his 'enemy'.

"Common, stop this un logical fight Ryou." said a very familiar and cold voice to the cat.

The feline stopped scratching the air and looked at a purple haired alien.

"MEOW(Pai)? MEOW, MEOW MEEEOOW MEOMEOW MEW MIAU UUU MEOW(What are you doing here, where are everybody, what happened to the caffe)?"

"Some times I really can't understand how a fifteen year old kid can be a genius. Did you actually believed that I will understand your non sense mewing?" said Pai very cold.

Ryou was having some serious thought about hurting Pai whit his claws in the place where it hurts the most.

But instead of that he started to transform back to human.

The alien let go his grab. The boy hit the ground.

"OUCH!" said angrily Ryou standing up.

"What was that for?"

Pai didn't answer.

There where some moments of silence between the two.

"So...what happened here?" asked the blond boy.

"I hopped you will tell me." answered Pai surprised.

-The mind-energy field comes from that direction- thought Augura.

The blu haired girl, after successfully avoid the guards, was searching for the prisoners.

The mother sheep outside looked enormous...but inside...

It was more like a metropolis. A huge city, similar at the human science fiction films. The aliens often watched human television. Augura liked most of all cartoons.

But I am not going to tell about our TV and cartoons. I will tell you something about the aliens technology.

2000 years ago they had discovered the famous Einstein relativity theory (energy is equal to the product of mass and light to the square). With that they had evolved lots and more genius formula...combined whit elves (on Earth they were called like that) magic they discovered the secret of the metaphysical fusion. Whit that practical stuff they have built moving cities that can stay in an ordinary ship. Practically, they discovered the fourth dimension.

Explained very simply, using the fourth dimension instead of three, you can put an elephant in a shoes box.

Aliens or elves (what you prefer) are very smart creature. Their culture was so evolved that they preferred peace. They didn't want a war with humans. That is why they've left.

-We have changed so much away from home...- thought Augura running trow enormous corridors.

The reason why was so hard to orientate in there was the extension of the place.

Fortunately Augura had her 'sixth sense'.

Every thousand years is born a child like her. She was the new prophet. It was decided as soon as she started to show her skills, like looking into time.

The last prophet died 235 years ago at the age of 508 years. He was to young for dyeing so soon. He was poisoned. Augura suspected at Caesar. He was a greed person who wanted power and dictatorship.

The prophets were peaceful persons, enlightened, always treated as leaders. That was the reason why the last one was killed. That was the reason why she, the new prophet, was treated as a prisoner. She didn't want to join Caesar reforms. He put an aristocracy system. He chouse a king that was easy to control. He created the Senate.

And then, after he was holding everything under his control he wanted more. Starting from Earth. Whit the most powerful elves he changed the climate and started catastrophes.He didn't care if most of the people died in that horrible period.

After convincing the King that the only way to survive was taking over Earth he sent our best generals: Pai, Kisshu and Taruto. The plan was perfect in only detail. Deep Blu was going to awake, destroy all human beings on Earth. After that Caesar was gong to use Deep Blu for taking over other planet, promising him that he will be the leader. And after using him, kill him. Perfect.

The only thing that messed everything, was something that Caesar didn't know.

Love.

The same thing that was going to defeat him now.

She suddenly stop in the corridor.

-Guards...many of them,...members of the parliament,...Caesar,...-

The little girl hid again behind a plant. She did right begging her father to put plants in the ship. She predicted she will use them well.

Two minutes father Caesar followed by the parliament members, guards and the Prince passed in front of Augura. Fortunately nobody saw her.

-They,...they are going to the mind prison...Noooo...I've come to late...- .

Augura followed quietly the 'parade'.

"I say that Pudding will win." said Cogita.

Pudding kicked Taruto in the face.

"Naahhhh...Taruto will." replied Kisshu.

Taruto punched Pudding in the stomach.

"Don't you have anything better to do than betting on who is going to win?" asked Ichigo.

Pudding threw herself on the alien and started to choke him.

Minto and Kisshu looked at Ichigo surprised.

"NO."

Tart hit whit his knee Pudding's stomach again.

The red haired girl fly walked away. She was very bored.-How much time did it pas? One hour, two , three? I'm going crazy!-

"You can't do that! We need you." said Cogita to the cat girl.

Ichigo was shocked :"You, you..."

"Yes, I can read minds..."

"Well, stop it, is not polite!" shouted Ichigo blushing, and fly walking away.

-I'm enough of this! I don't want to wait anymore!!!-

As if it was a command, suddenly the white light turned off, and everybody felt like they were falling down. In a few second, the emptiness was replaced by a steal grey room.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and saw all her friends in some strange oval beds. She sat, and noticed, that on her head were a lot of tiny cables.

Reflexively she trow them off.

-What the hell is happ

Before she could finish her thought, from the strange bed she was sitting on a transparent matter started to come out.

It was sticky, cold and soft...like jelly. In a few second she and all the aliens were trapped in transparent spheres. The spheres started to fly in the air, and clashing each other.

And then,...then the main door opened, filling the big room with aliens.

"Welcome mew mews and rebels...how are you?" asked sarcastically Caesar.

Everybody, except our heros, started to laugh.

"I'm sure that you are all right...for now."

Laugh again.

"Surrender and your life will be spared." said the Prince cold, interrupting the laugh

"To surrender? Surrender? And to what? Tyranny?" yelled Nixor.

"This is all a big mistake! The parliament is framing everything we

"Shut up general Kisshu Ikisatashi!" yelled angry the Prince.

Kisshu looked surprised at the Prince. Never in his life the Prince called him general Ikisatashi. What happened?

"You've been give an ultimatum. Surrender now or you will be sent away from this world!" yelled again the Prince.

There were some silence.

Caesar took the word.

"If I mai propose a compromise mi nobble Prince..."

STUMP!

Augura successfully jumped down from one of the many entrances of the ship.

-A judgment! Kisshu is going to be judge for killing the king in front of the parliament?! That is not good. Not good at all. Nope. Kisshu is already a dead alien.-

The girl started to run in the outside world.

She turned left, and run trow the park.

-I'm o most there. I can feel it. Just a little more,...I...I need to sleep...- thought Augura seeing the trees doubling

"Why did you kiss Ichigo?!" asked mad Pai.

"She kissed me."

"O please...do you really expect that I'm going to belive that?"

"Why do you care?"

Pai remained without a word.

Ryou smiled triumphally.

"Because, because,...if you intend to be with Ichigo you can't...can't"

The tension was becoming very tensed.

"This is about Lettuce is it?" said Ryou.

"Yes...I mean no...Ohhhhh...you are treating her like an object!"

"That is not none of your business!" yelled Ryou.

"Yes it is!...I mean

The fight stopped as they saw something felling on the ground about teen meters away.

The two forgot about the Lettuce discussion and ran to the black figure.

Pai lifted the little body who was wearing a black-grey tunic. He removed the hood from the head of the new comer.

"Augura?" asked Pai surprised.

"We...we...we are...in...big troubles..."

The blu haired alien lost consciousness.

Pai and Ryou looked each other.

Yup.

They were in a big mess of troubles

_To be continue..._

And he we are done with another chapter!

If anyone see some grammar errors is free to tell me, so I can correct it!

In the next chapter is going to be a big judgment and the betray from some of our heros!

Latin words:

Nixor lat. - oppose to something, in the story the name of the tall brown haired alien with the monocle.

I thank again my reviewers and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.

Coming: drama, betrays, secrets, comic, action, romance,...in the new chapters of Trouble, trouble and trouble!!!

Hope to hear your comments, pairings and ideas for improving this story and my writing.

I really appreciate!!!

Until then...

A big kiss to everybody!!!

_The readers ran away from Anil13 yelling terrified. She is arrested with the accuse of sexual attack._

No...wait...I...

UEEEEUEEEEUEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Anil13 is taken to jail._

**Ben:"Well, I will say bye to you for Anil13.**

**See ya!!!**

**Anil13 and Ben!!!"**

This Web Page Created with PageBreeze Free HTML Editor


End file.
